wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Egwene al'Vere
| appeared= }} Egwene al'Vere is the youngest daughter of Marin al'Vere and Brandelwyn al'Vere, Mayor of Emond's Field. She is short, slender, and pretty, with brown hair, big brown eyes, and a ready smile. Family and friends Egwene's sisters, all older, are Elisa al'Vere, Alene al'Vere, Loise al'Vere and Berowyn al'Vere. She grew up in Emond's Field with Rand al'Thor, Matrim Cauthon, Perrin Aybara and Nynaeve al'Meara. Though friends with all of them, she was particularly close with Rand, whom it was assumed she would marry when they both came of age. She also wished to become apprentice Wisdom to Nynaeve. Adventure Winternight changed all that. When Trollocs invaded the Two Rivers region, Rand, Mat and Perrin were spirited away by Moiraine Sedai for their own protection; Egwene went with them, seeking "adventure". Moiraine had an agenda of her own: she had discovered that Egwene could learn to channel; it was Moiraine's intent to bring her to Tar Valon to train to become Aes Sedai; when Nynaeve chased after them, Moiraine decided to include her as well, against Nynaeve's wishes. On the journey north, Egwene and Perrin were separated from the rest of the party during a trolloc attack at Shadar Logoth. She was present when Perrin met Elyas Machera and learned of his ability to talk to wolves, and she is one of very few people who knows the truth of his golden eyes and occasional bouts of wolfish behavior. At his request, she has kept this secret. In the Tower After the events at the Eye of the World, Egwene and Nynaeve were brought to Tar Valon, where they met Elayne Trakand and Min Farshaw. Not long after being accepted as a novice, she and Nynaeve were confronted by Liandrin, who told them that Rand was in danger, and she needed their help. Elayne and Min overheard the conversation, and decided to leave with them. They met Liandrin in the Grove, and traveled the Ways to Falme, where they learned Liandrin had tricked them. Elayne and Nynaeve managed to escape, but Egwene was made damane and renamed to "tuli", while Min was simply captured. Through a lot of planning, work, and organization, Elayne, Nynaeve and Min were able to free Egwene during the battle of Falme. Egwene's strength in the One Power was drastically heightened by the rigors of her damane duties, but to this day she cannot stand the idea of being collared again. They met up with Moiraine and shortly thereafter, Elayne, Nynaeve and Egwene traveled back to Tar Valon in the company of Verin, taking Mat with them so he could be rid of the dagger. Back to the Tower Shortly after returning, Egwene was given the test to become Accepted, spending a remarkably short time as a novice. Egwene was discovered to be a Dreamer, one who could easily enter Tel'aran'rhiod, the World of Dreams, while sleeping. Besides exploring this new facet of her life, Egwene and Nynaeve were charged with a top secret task by the Amyrlin herself: to hunt out the Black Ajah. Naturally, Elayne wanted to join in the quest, though she was not included in the task. While they had been away, Liandrin and twelve other Black sisters had fled the Tower after stealing many ter'angreal and killing a number of sisters and other Tower personnel. The three girls set out for Tear to find them, and were imprisoned in the Stone of Tear when Rand al'Thor drew Callandor from its wards and proclaimed himself the Dragon Reborn. Mat rescued them from their imprisonment during the fall of the Stone of Tear, though the Egwene had already managed to partly shield the black sister guarding their cell in the World of Dreams. Instead of thanking him for his assistance, the scoffed at him and marched away. To the Waste After the Stone of Tear, Egwene parted ways with Elayne and Nynaeve and chose to follow Rand to the Aiel Waste, so she could learn from the Aiel Wise Ones how be a Dreamer. Although Aes Sedai know much more about saidar than the Wise Ones, the Wise Ones were masters of Tel'aran'rhiod. Becoming an informal apprentice to the Wise Ones, she applied herself to learning from the Aiel women. Despite sometimes harsh training and rules that she chafed under, she learned much during her time with them, including taking to heart ji'e'toh, their code of honor. She was injured during the attack by Lanfear at the Docks as a result of Lanfear's rage against any woman with whom Rand had slept. After she had fully recovered and was able to return to the World of Dreams, she was summoned by the Hall of the Tower in exile. Before leaving, she admitted to the Wise Ones that she was had visited the World of Dreams without their permission and also that she was not a full Aes Sedai. She then requested that they help her meet her toh, which she met with much ji. Summoned to the Hall After the White Tower split and the Blue Ajah fled to Salidar, Egwene was chosen by the Hall of the Salidar Tower to become their Amyrlin Seat, in opposition of Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, who sat in the White Tower. The Salidar Hall's public reason was that she was a fresh face who had not been involved in the Breaking of the Tower, and was strong in the One Power. In reality, certain members of the Hall desired to use her as a puppet, and a scapegoat should their rebellion fail; as evidence, they used an unusual definition of Tower law to raise her directly from Accepted to Amyrlin Seat, which had the side effect of making her a full Aes Sedai. Amyrlin Seat Egwene took former Amyrlin Siuan Sanche as her advisor, and former Mistress of Novices, Sheriam Bayanar of the Blue Ajah as her Keeper of the Chronicles. She has been slowly disabusing the Salidar Hall of the idea that she can be controlled, especially when she taught them Traveling, a Talent she had rediscovered without any guidance or assistance whatsoever aside from a flippant remark of Moghedien's, of which the other sisters are unaware. She proved herself extremely intelligent and deft at manipulating the women who desired to manipulate her, indeed making the believe that they were succeeding and she could be controlled. She has raised an army with the help of Gareth Bryne, the brilliant general who used to be in service of Queen Morgase of Andor. Egwene is leading her sisters and army to war against Elaida. Over the course of her rein, she tries her best to live by the three oaths despite the fact that she has not sworn on the Oath Rod. She proposes a lot of new changes to the Aes Sedai, including the idea that they should retire into the Kin. She has thus far proven herself to be a powerful Amyrlin, indeed perhaps to become one of the greatest Amyrlins there have ever been. Moreover, she will be the longest reining Amyrlin unless she decides to resign or the rebels lose their war against Elaida. Current events At the end of Crossroads of Twilight, Egwene and Leane secretly row out to the two harbors of Tar Valon and turn their giant chains into cuendillar. However, they are captured, having been betrayed by someone from the Salidar Aes Sedai (now known to be Beonin Marinye of the Gray Ajah) and drugged with forkroot (which temporarily makes them unable to channel). Egwene was taken by the White tower Aes Sedai and remade into a novice. She notices that many among the Tower are at each other's thorats and plans to exploit that from within, viewing herself as an agent rather than a prisoner. Her refusal to treat the Tower Aes Sedai with the deference and courtesy expected of a novice leads to repeated corporal punishment, which she takes in stride. In the meanwhile, she sows the seed of discord among the Aes Sedai who question Elaida's leadership. She speaks to Suian via her Dreams and reports to her that no one is to plan a rescue and calls the Salidar Hall to order when last call sounds. Egwene and Rand severed their romantic ties in The Shadow Rising, and today Rand has his three lovers, and Egwene is enamored with Gawyn Trakand, Elayne's older brother. However, Rand and Egwene remain good friends, and she is perhaps one of the only person in existence who can go head-to-head with the 'new' steel-hearted Rand--not to mention her ability to subdue Nynaeve and set her down when necessary. She is described as incredibly beautiful, with large brown eyes and dark hair. She is also one of the strongest channelers seen in over a thousand years; Elayne and Aviendha equaling her in strenght; among women, only Nynaeve, Moghedien and Lanfear of the Forsaken (though not Cyndane), and one or two newer characters such as the former damane Alivia and Sharina Melloy stand above her in terms of raw power and potential. See also * Egwene's dreams Category:Two Rivers Category:Novices Category:Accepted Category:Dreamers Category:Amyrlins